


What's in a name (Breath)

by meslunettes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Inspired by Art, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meslunettes/pseuds/meslunettes
Summary: Claude thinks that calling her Teach will not suffice anymore.-A fan-art inspired drabble of the moment in which Claude realized he wanted Byleth for more than just her powers.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	What's in a name (Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moment I imagined might have happened within the month Claude took Byleth with him to Derdriu to convince the Alliance lords for their assistance. It is also based on the beautiful [ art ](https://twitter.com/artsquirrelb/status/1303711688999333888/photo/1) by @artsquirrelb on Twitter. There's something in the way she drew Claude's expression that moved me to write this piece.

It hit him like the sudden gust of a wyvern's wings.

  
Or a warm sunshine that appeared in the calm after the storm.

  
He spotted Byleth sitting on the grassy-fields of the Riegan mansion's private gardens, head tilted up at the bright blue sky of the sunny afternoon. The cool breeze blew gently against her hair. 

  
They had just finished what they came to Derdriu for, the roundtable conference with the Alliance lords. It was an incredible success - even Claude would say so. Unfortunately, the credit of its success would go little to him.

_  
"As you can see until now, victory is certain when all the children of Alliance fight in unison for a cause, a show of the territory's unshakeable courage and determination against the Empire's looming threat."_

_  
"The Goddess has given her blessing upon us thus far but we will need your support to ascertain our future wins. Help us defeat the Empire. Help us save Fodlan."_

  
Impressive words coming from his Teach that surprised even Claude himself. But it was those very words that won over even the most difficult of the lords to persuade. Despite what she said about herself, she has adjusted well as the new representative to the Church of Seiros.

  
Even if it was not something she desired for herself.

  
"Hey Teach, thought I'd find you here," Claude called out to her with a friendly grin. Byleth turned her head to him. A smile appeared on her face as she saw him approach her.

  
"Mind if I join you?" Claude asked.

  
"Go ahead," Byleth replied, nodding at the spot next to her. Claude dropped down at the patch of grass, leaning against an arm as he sat.

  
Byleth turned her attention back to the far stretch of the green fields and trees. A comfortable silence danced between them for a few moments.

  
"I'm really glad the meeting went well," Byleth said, breaking the silence. She pulled her knees closer to herself. "I wasn't sure I would be able to convince them."

  
Claude turned and looked over at Byleth. Up close, he could see the weariness and exhaustion around her eyes.

_  
She must have kept herself awake last night for today,_ he thought to himself.

  
"What are you talking about, Teach?" Claude replied with a reassuring smile. "I had no doubts that you would be able to pull it off."

  
"I had never been so nervous in my life," Byleth sighed. 

  
Claude understood that. As well-versed as Teach was in battle strategies and sword-wielding, diplomacy is a different battle of its own. One that relies on delicacy of words and charisma as opposed to brute strength. He knew it was something entirely new for her, and yet, despite that, he had brought her into this. The gnawing sense of guilt within him only grew larger.

  
"I was afraid I'd ruin your credibility as well by being there," Byleth added.

  
She was what? No. 

  
At that, Claude reached out for Byleth's arm and tugged her gently towards him until her head landed on his shoulder. Before she could react, Claude placed a hand on her head, keeping it in place.

  
"You could never," Clause murmured against the top of her head. "You always exceeded my expectations again and again."

  
"You think too highly of me," he heard Byleth say.

  
"It's the truth," Claude said with a soft chuckle. He moved his hand in soft strokes against her head. "Rest up for a bit, my friend, our job is done here. We'll soon reunite with the others."

  
He felt a nod from Byleth and before long he could feel her breath even out as slumber overtook her.

  
Claude shifted his eyes to her and watched as the former mercenary's chest moved in a steady beat, a peaceful expression lingering on her face. A barrage of thoughts flashed his mind as his emerald eyes softened at the sight.

  
Teach. His Teach. His professor at the Academy five years ago. The wielder of The Sword of The Creator.

  
The one whose powers he initially wanted to use to make his dreams come true.

  
But her power was nothing without her determination and courage. It was nothing without her never-ending support for the deers and himself. Those powers meant nothing if it wasn't for her integrity and her kindness. And it was nothing without all the relationship and kinship she had tried so hard to cultivate with everyone. Especially with him.

  
She has the ability to move mountains and yet she chose to stand by his side.

  
Teach. Friend.

  
Over time, he felt those words do not do justice anymore. At least, for him. She was more than that. More than the sword she wields.

  
More than a mentor. More than a friend and comrade. 

  
He wanted every part of her to be by his side, watching the new dawn that they have created. Today. Tomorrow. For months and years to come.

  
A lifetime.

  
And maybe, to enjoy many peaceful moments together with her just like this one. 

  
He felt a flutter in his chest at the thought, an excitement that almost ran over the thought of his dreams of a land united without divide. Or perhaps it's because his wish of having her by his side slowly morphed into another dream he hoped to make a reality.

  
He closed his eyes, savoring her warmth and the familiar scent of jasmine mixed with blade oils.

_  
Byleth_ , he whispered quietly against her hair. The name, a stranger on his tongue, but felt right at home in his heart.

  
They have a war to win right now, and win they shall. And afterwards, Claude thought, maybe he will work on making his dream with her come true.

  
He smiled as he drowned himself to the sound of her breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
